Could It Be Love?
by klm111a
Summary: Will Tristan's love for baseball and an assignment of Rory's bring them together or pull them apart? **COMPLETE** as of August 21st '02
1. A sneaky plan

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gilmore Girls_ or Tristan for that matter. If I did...I wouldn't be writing this, DUH.

_Could It Be Love?_  
**Chapter 1: A Sneaky Plan**

* * *

"Paris Gellar speaking from the Boston Globe how may I help you?"

"I'm back in Boston," a smooth voice said. Paris, the editor of the Boston Globe and she nearly fell out of her chair. Normally she's very suave when it comes to talking on the phone with people but with him it was different. "Tristan, dear why must you always spring this news on me at WORK?" she asked stressing the word work to him. What's work?" he asked jokingly. "So how's it going?" Paris asked "and why are you in Boston? I thought you went to play baseball or something in the minor leagues,"

"I did and I'm back in Boston because I'm a pitcher for the Red Sox,"

"No way!"

"Yes way,"

"That's great so why are you calling?"  
  
"Well...my boss told me that he needed someone to call the Boston Globe so they could come interview me and well you are on the Boston Globe..."  
  
"I see," Paris said thoughtfully thinking. "Paris!" called Rory Gilmore rapping on the door of her friend and boss. "I have to go call me at like five okay, Mr. Gordon!"  
  
"Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"Cross-Country coach for a high-school," Paris said lying smoothly or so she thought. "You're lying," she accused. "No I'm not!" this time her lying was perfect and Rory let the matter drop. "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving,"  
  
"But it's only 4:30!" Normally Rory would stay until 2:00 in the morning when she had a big story to do and that week she did. "Well, I finished the story at about 2:00 this afternoon and I was just hanging out with some of the other reporters and well one asked me out so I must get ready,"  
  
"Dating whom?"  
  
"Andy Ellis,"  
  
"The sports guy?"  
  
"Yes, the sports guy do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No...it's just I have a new assignment for you!" she cut in quickly before Rory could start up another argument between them. "Details please!" Rory exclaimed eagerly grabbing a pen and notepad out of her bag poised and ready. "That's my girl," Paris said with a smile as Rory rolled her eyes. "It's on that new baseball pitcher for the Red Sox. I don't remember his name but I want you to do it,"  
  
"But...Andy could do it!"  
  
"He has other sports events to cover. I want you to do it,  
  
"I don't like sports,"  
  
"You don't have to,"  
  
"But Paris!!! I'm not doing it,"  
  
"You have to or your fired,"  
  
"Fine I'll do it," Rory sighed and with a quick look at Paris she walked out. "By the way I can date who I want Paris and no one can stop me!" she called out and with a wave she was gone. "Tristan better be pretty happy," muttered Paris as she dialed the Red Sox team phone number. "Can I please speak to Tristan DuGrey...this is Paris Gellar from the Boston Globe,"  
  
"One moment please," Paris smiled thinking of Aaron, her boyfriend while she waited for Tristan to pick up the phone she looked at the countless pictures of the two of them. As she shuffled her papers around one picture fluttered to the ground. It was of Rory and Tristan having a civil conversation on the back Tristan's scrawl read:  
  
_I know I've been a jerk for all of those years back in high school, Rory and I'm sorry. Love, Tristan_  
  
How did she have it? She sighed confused about the picture when Tristan finally answered the phone. "Hello?" his smooth voice always amused Paris and she wondered what would this assignment lead to with Rory and Tristan maybe.... love?


	2. Tristan's Life and Rory's date

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long…I'm writing it out on paper and I probably do have grammar mistakes so don't judge the story on that…. and so here goes Chapter 2…please review!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Tristan's Life and Rory's date  
  
  
  
It was all Rory Gilmore's fault. That was his theory of life. All of it, it was all her fault. All right within the six years that he hadn't seen her he had finally admitted it was slightly his fault. Only slightly mind you. Tristan DuGrey had fallen for her. He had been a jerk, he knew but he hadn't known what to do. He wasn't suppose to have feelings for a girl since he had gained "heartbreaker" status at school. If Rory had been like any other girl they would have dated, he would have dumped her and that would be the end of them. But, of course Rory was not like the other girls, which was why he had fallen head over heels in love with her. SHE was the reason he had been sent to Military School. Yes, it was he who robbed that safe with his 'friends' but he had done it to get away from her. Now, he was in Boston doing what he had always dreamed of doing. Pitching on the Boston Red Sox. He didn't care about the money like most people did, he didn't revel in the fame he had gained he loved the game for the game. "So, you're the new pitcher?" Tristan looked up forgetting he had been in the bar the whole time waiting to meet up with Paris. "It's Tristan," he responded quickly. "Okay Tristan, I'm Rudy the second base men on the team," Rudy replied. "What's a guy like you doing alone in a bar on a Friday night?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asked Rudy slightly confused at his choice of words. "I've seen girls fainting from just looking at you,"  
  
"No they don't!" exclaimed Tristan defensively. "Yeah, they do so what are you doing here?"  
  
"Thinking,"  
  
"About?"  
  
"A girl,"  
  
"Figures," Rudy said with a sly grin and a wink in Tristan's direction. "What figures?"  
  
"Of course you're thinking about your girlfriend—" Tristan cut him off in an instant. "I don't have one," Rudy was taken aback but was soon back to talking. "So this girl?"  
  
"Rory, Rory Gilmore," he began softly, unsure whether or not to tell his story or not. He decided to tell it. "It all started back in tenth grade. I was the most popular guy around. I was a player and a heartbreaker at his best. Then she came; Rory was different from them all. I teased her and her quick comebacks left me not expecting what would come next. She'd get so mad but I really strived for her attention. The way she'd roll her eyes at me or cheeks would flush in embarrassment at my leers. She, of course had a boyfriend. There was a winter formal and to my surprise Rory showed up with bag boy. We got into an argument he called me accountant and I called him bag boy, the nickname stuck for me at least. Months later…February I think one of our classmates Madeline had a party. Dean and her had just broken up but I was with my girlfriend Summer. That night Summer dumped me for some guy that night. I was upset, Rory was depressed she came into the piano room where I was sitting and started talking to me. We kissed and she broke my heart. She ran out crying and I wanted to kill myself for making her run away like that. The next time I saw her I apologized and told her it was a 'mistake'. At the end of the year she told Dean that she hated me and loved him. That next year we wound up in the same English class and got assigned to be in the same group for a school project. It was Romeo and Juliet…she was Juliet I was Romeo. I was so happy for the second chance but things never do work out the way you want them to, do they? I messed up big time. The night of the performance I broke into a safe. My father sent me to military school…I had to say good-bye to her and couldn't kiss her. That hurt me so bad and now? Now, I'm still madly in love with her but I bet she's somewhere being a journalist achieving her dream,"  
  
"You've got it bad," commented Rudy snapping Tristan out of memory lane. "You could say that. I guess DuGrey hasn't changed much!" a familiar female voice broke in. "don't tell me Paris is here,"  
  
"Yeah," she said softly surprised by the story he had told his friend. He had it worse than before. Worse than senior year when she was at Chilton WITH Rory Gilmore and he was as far away as possible in North Carolina. Tristan spun around on the stool with a true smile. "All right your smirks gone so maybe you have changed," she commented as he hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "What's up Paris?" he asked somehow knowing she wasn't here to hang around. "My best reporter will be writing a story on you," she said. "Who's that?"  
  
"Not telling,"  
  
"So you came here just to gloat about it?" Tristan challenged. "Tristan, how I've missed our banter sessions but I have kept in touch with a certain Rory Gilmore…but well if your not interested…" she trailed off while Tristan gave her a cold evil glare. "Rory Gilmore?" he asked softly. She nodded surprised at his sudden change in tone. "What's there to tell? She's fallen in love with me?" he smiled sadly as Paris shook her head. "Tristan, I'm really sorry but I don't even think she's thought about you in the slightest,"  
  
'Rory, you really know how to ruin a good guy don't you?' Paris thought as she saw the hurt expression land on his face.  
  
"Hey Andy!" Rory greeted him with a smile as she opened the door to her Boston apartment. She was dressed in a fancy red dress and Andy grinned at her goofily. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Well…I was thinking of a Boston Bruins game," Rory groaned. "Just kidding," he said smiling even wider. "Thank god," she said grinning as she grabbed her coat and followed Andy out the door. "So where are we really going?"  
  
"It's a surprise,"  
  
"You don't know me very well do you?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"I hate surprises," she narrowed her eyes and Andy laughed at her as she tried to look tough and mean. "And I always get out what the surprise is before we get there,"  
  
"It won't work with me!" he challenged. "Just wait!" she snapped at him. They got into his car, which was a bright red mustang, 1968 model. As she went into the car a familiar smell hit her straight on. The smell of cologne was so oddly familiar when a voice popped in her head. 'That's Tristan DuGrey's cologne! Why in the world do I remember him here? Now?' "Rory…" Andy said softly and she shook off the feeling of discontent. "Yeah?" she responded quickly hoping he wouldn't notice the long pause between him saying her name and her response. "Aren't you going to get the surprise out of me?"  
  
"Oh right!" she grinned wickedly at him. "I shouldn't have said anything should I have?" he muttered and Rory giggled. "So, tell me Andrew Ellis!" she commanded. Andy laughed again and Rory reached for the steering wheel. "Rory…what are you doing?" he asked nervously. "Scared?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye. "A little," he said.  
  
"You are, seriously?" he nodded and she let him take the wheel again. "Rory, that was sad," he said with a wink. "You weren't scared?" she yelped making Andy laugh even harder. He kept on driving and Rory looked out the window with a sigh. "What's wrong Rory?"  
  
"Well-I-kind-of-need-some-coffee," she mumbled in a rush. "Some what?"  
  
"Coffee," she mumbled again. "Well, look here!" he cried out pointing at a sign. It read The Coffee Bar. "I'll be right back!" she squealed. That Rory Gilmore was defiantly different. He never had fallen in love with a girl who hated sports though. She came back out with a smile on her face and hoped back into the car. "Happy?"  
  
"Very," she replied with a grin. "Good then come on now we don't have all evening darling,"  
  
"We don't?"  
  
"Well…no I do have to watch a hockey game tonight,"  
  
"Speaking of sports do you know that new pitcher?"  
  
"For what team?"  
  
"Uhh…the Blue Sox?" Andy looked at her confused. "Blue Sox?" he echoed uncertainly. "Something like that,"  
  
"Red Sox?" he questioned. "That's it!" she exclaimed with a grin. Andy rolled his eyes as he took a turn into a park. "What's this place called?" she asked. "I don't know…." He said quietly. The headlights showed a sign with the words 'Rory Gilmore's Park'. She gasped. "You named it like that!" she accused. "Did not!" he said right back. "So what are we going to do her?" as if they heard the music began. "As Andy went to the other side of the car letting his hand out to escort Rory to the picnic. As they walked on a worn path that wound around the lake she smiled. No one had ever done a more romantic thing for her. She stopped at a clearing and it was beautiful. It was a nice grassy place where the leaves were just turning that perfect color…the reddish, brown color that Rory loved reminding her of the many things she loved. Like apples and coffee…well everything reminded her of coffee. To her right was a small waterfall cascading the clearest water she had ever seen. To the left of her was a picnic basket with a blanket covered with rose petals. In front of her sat an orchestra full with all the instruments. "It's wonderful!" she gasped and that's when the lovely evening began full of surprises and Rory didn't care if there was another surprise or not. It was going to be a perfect night full of all the things a hopeless romantic would dream about. Which was a side no one really knew of Rory Gilmore…. except for now Andy, he looked at her lovingly and she kissed him on the cheek. It was the beginning of a beautiful romance. 


	3. The Game

Authors Note: While fanfiction.net was down I got to write two of my chapters (2 and 3)! So please read and as always review!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Game  
  
Rory Gilmore was at Fenway Park. It wasn't because she loved baseball or that she was dating one of the guys on the team, oh no. She was there for a newspaper article on the newest pitcher on the Boston Red Sox team. She hadn't wanted to but her so-called 'friend' and boss Paris Gellar had sworn if she wouldn't do the article she wouldn't ever work at the Boston Globe again. Rory loved her job and most of the stories were fun to right this however was an exception. How come Paris had assigned her to the job? Her current boyfriend Andy Ellis the sports guy for the Globe would have been thrilled to have this job. Paris said a feminine perspective was needed but anyone of the other female writers would have been thrilled. She didn't even know the name of the new pitcher and that would obviously be an issue after the game. She figured that she'd just ask someone nearby. As she sat waiting for the game to begin so started to get nervous. What if this guy was like some weird person who would fall in love with her? She really didn't want that she was fine with Andy at the moment. Although they had just started dating he was the sweetest guy ever. She thought fondly of the previous night and 'Rory Gilmore Park'. Sure, all of the guys she had dated had all done sweet things for her. Like Dean and the car, Jess and all those books he had bought her, Aaron (now Paris's boyfriend) and the puppy he had gotten her but something was different about Andy. He didn't seem to be the type of guy anyone would expect her to date. After all, he wrote about sports…a thing Rory didn't like to hear about or listen to. Yet, she was also writing for sports she was after all in a baseball stadium. Suddenly a conversation sparked up between Rory and the girl she was sitting next to. "Excuse me, do you know what the new pitchers name is?"  
  
"I don't know his first name," she giggled. "But his last name is DuGrey,"  
  
'DuGrey...Tristan DuGrey!!!' her brain screamed but she tried to convince herself it was a twist of fate. No way could Tristan DuGrey be a baseball player let alone be the one she would have to interview. She eventually did convince herself DuGrey was a common last name. She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of coffee, only to immediately spit it out. It wasn't because it was bad but because of the picture on the big video screen. TRISTAN DUGREY if flashed in big letters. She saw his picture with the smirk that was so familiar and memories swirled around in her head while in disbelief. 'Chilton. Mary. Piano. Kiss. I hate him. Romeo. Juliet. Good-Bye I would kiss you but your uh...boyfriend's watching'. It took her years to rid herself of the haunting memory of his good-bye and yet it was back. "Paris!" she muttered. Pulling out her cell phone she punched in the memorized phone number of the Boston Globe. "Paris Gellar speaking how may I help you today?" her voice answered perkily. "I can't believe you," she snarled into the phone. "Hello Rory," Paris said pleasantly. "What's the pitcher name Paris Gellar?" she demanded. "Oh, I don't know…" she teased making Rory more mad. "What the hell do you want me to do?" she asked trying to remain calm. "Rory he's had a crush on you since the day you walked into Chilton,"  
  
"Haha, Paris nice joke but it's not going to work on me,"  
  
"It's the truth though!" Paris protested trying to convince Rory it was truly the truth. "You're expecting me to believe you? The boy who was a player and called me Mary--" Paris interrupted her. "Think back to when he said good-bye he did say he wish he could kiss you right?"  
  
"Right," she admitted sadly. "Why do you think he said that?"  
  
"To annoy me," she claimed. "No, Rory it's because he likes you,"  
  
"So, do I really have to do this?"  
  
"You know you need to,"  
  
"Fine, but Paris…"  
  
"Just give him a chance, okay?" With that Paris hung up leaving Rory even more confused than before. Did he deserve another chance? It was unknown to her but Tristan was they're pitching for the Red Sox thinking of her hoping if she ever did see him again she'd give him another chance. So, then she decided everyone needed a second chance so she might as well let him have his.  
  
"This one's for Rory," muttered Tristan. He pitched…it was Strike 1. 'Strike One with Rory must have been calling her Mary'. He pitched again, another Strike! Strike Two must have been when we kissed.' He recalled himself telling her it was "a mistake". His final pitch to this player John Morse, on the Chicago Cubs was his Third strike. 'Strike Three must have been when I was sent to military school.' He hadn't seen Rory Gilmore since that night he had said good-bye. Why couldn't he forget about her? Millions of girls would jump at the chance to date him. Rory was probably off in Europe or somewhere else exotic living her dream of being a journalist. She was most likely halfway around the world. She had broken his heart without even knowing it. She hadn't even come close to thinking he wore that mask of self-confidence and being an asshole. To her, he had just been an idiotic jerk who loved teasing the new girls or getting a new flavor of the week, every week. As the ninth inning came to a close they won four to zero. It was a hollow victory to him; for sure Rory wouldn't be watching him pitch she wasn't that kind of girl. She was the kind of girl that no one would expect Tristan DuGrey of all people to fall for. She was everything that he needed and wanted to have. Rory was the girl who was the forbidden fruit for him he just wanted to kiss her once more, smell the sweet smell of her if he remembered correctly strawberries. Just to see those coffee colored locks once more but he knew that would never happen, Rory wasn't anywhere near him and never would be right? 


	4. I'm Rory Gilmore...

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long. I thank everyone who's reviewed this story, it means a lot to me and now on with the show. Also, I have a question- does anyone know how to work italics for my stories? Thanks..  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Rory Gilmore.  
  
She had rehearsed what to say over a thousand times in her head. 'Tristan? Tristan DuGrey? Hello, I'm Rory Gilmore!' she'd smile brightly shake his hand and then the interview would begin. Surely he didn't remember her it was eight years ago. But, you remember him.that annoying little voice was nagging her yet again. Tristan was probably to busy with his usual flavor of the week to even think of her. They had after all only known each other for a year right? Not even, one school year and about two months. As she made her way she bumped into someone. Looking up she hoped it was Tristan.but it wasn't. It was another Red Sox player. "sorry," she mumbled pushing her hair behind her ears. "What's a girl like you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for Tristan,"  
  
"I haven't seen him since we won the game,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, why are you looking for him?"  
  
"I work for the Boston Globe," she explained. "I'm Rudy Macdonald,"  
  
"Rory Gilmore," as soon as she said her name he looked at her slightly surprised. "That name sounds really familiar,"  
  
"Maybe you've read my articles," 'or Tristan actually does remember you! Don't get your hopes up remember Tristan? King of Chilton and Females!'  
  
"Nope sorry.. oh wait! Tristan told me about you," Rory's eyes literally lit up at the mention of Tristan remembering her. "He remembers?" she squeaked. "You could say that. Last night Tristan was depressed and he said he was thinking about a girl. I teased him saying it figured since all girls swoon at him except for--,"  
  
"Me," finished Rory with a sad smile. "Rory, look I haven't Tristan or you very long but you both seem like nice people and maybe he's changed after eight years,"  
  
"Thank you!" Rory called to Rudy as he walked away. Suddenly Rory didn't know why she hadn't realized it before. Maybe fate brought them together again for a reason. She shook her head fate didn't exist it wasn't logical, and Rory loved logic. It was all accidents and coincidence fate and destiny weren't real. She stepped onto the ball field and was surrounded by silence. She drew in a sharp breath amazed at how large the field was. She placed her things in the dug out and grabbed a bat. "She steps up to plate," Rory begins in her newscaster voice. "It's Game Seven of the World Series! It's all up to her, can she do it?" Her voice echoed in the ball park and someone interrupted her. "She can't win this game if she's holding the bat wrong and there's no pitcher," "Right," Rory said blushing. She looked up and saw his blue eyes.it was Tristan. Her hat hid her face so he didn't see her. "Let me help you," he offered and she nodded. He stood behind her and helped her. "No.no your holding it wrong you have to hold it like this," as he touched her arm he couldn't believe the shock of electricity between them. Rory was surprised at the feeling between them. Tristan sighed with relief he was finally getting over Rory Gilmore and falling for some other girl. After he fixed her position he grabbed a baseball and put his glove on. "I'll pitch if you want me to," Rory couldn't believe the change in him. She was someone he didn't know and he didn't make any leering remarks. "Okay," she agreed to his pitching and he grinned. "And the pitch!" he called out and pitched. "Strike One!" cried out Tristan in glee. "Shut up!" cried out Rory upset by her failure. "You have two more strikes to go." "Oh right!" laughing at herself she steadied the bat again. "The second pitch," He threw it and it flew as if in slow motion. The ball connected to the bat and with a solid thwack if flew behind Tristan. "Home run!" he proclaimed and Rory jogged the bases as he went to get the ball. As he came back she was turning the corner of third base and he made it to home plate and was waiting patiently when her hat flew off. Her eyes met Tristan's blue eyes etched with shock and Rory's also blue eyes filled with nervousness. "Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore," she said softly stretching out her hand. "I know who you are," he replied icily pushing her hand away from him. "Well I'm the Boston Globe reporter Paris sent over,"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Tristan cried in disbelief. "I'm not and if I had known it was you I wouldn't have come but she threatened to fire me," she spat back at him her voice full of venom. "I wouldn't want to waste your time," he said sarcastically. He didn't know why he was acting like such a jerk. She couldn't believe what Paris and Rudy had told her. Tristan's SO not in love with me! she thought to herself. "Can we just get this over with?" she said her voice full of disdain. They sat in the dugout, Rory asked the usual questions but then she spotted some she hadn't written down. Quietly she told him what the next few questions were about. "Okay, these questions are about your love life," Tristan raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Didn't know you were interested Mary," he said teasing her. "It wasn't my idea, Evil One," "Sure, sure,"  
  
"Just answer the question,"  
  
"You didn't ask a question,"  
  
"Oh. Right," she said flustered from his teasing. "Do you have a love life?" she expected a yes.I've had millions of girls this year alone but he didn't. "I don't have one," he said softly. "No 'flavor of the week'?" she asked surprised at his answer. "No," he began quietly. "I gave that up when I realized there's only one girl for me,"  
  
"Let me guess.Summer?"  
  
"No!" he shouted surprising Rory making her jump. "Sorry," he muttered. "Well at least tell me about her," she said teasingly. "Well.she's smart, has wit, funny, beautiful, isn't like any of the other girls I used to date and is the only one who's never liked me. I wish she had looked behind the façade. She did once when we kissed but the rest of the time she never did," Rory jotted this down and didn't seem to realize he was talking about her. 


	5. Goodbye again, Mary

Part 5: Good-bye again Mary  
  
When she glanced up from her note taking she could see his eyes were filled with some sort of emotion. The only problem was she couldn't figure out what it was. It was even could it be regret? She decided to go ahead and ask what could it hurt would he admit after all these years he had fallen in love with her. "Any regrets?" "Two," he began softly. "The first one breaking into Bowman's father's safe and not being able to kiss good-bye the only girl I've fallen in love with," Rory suddenly remembered that night how for once he hadn't been a complete jerk. Yes, he had interjected Mary but it had been for old times sake. Flashback:  
  
PARIS: Where have you been? You have to get dressed; we're on in ten minutes.  
  
TRISTAN: Can't.  
  
PARIS: What?  
  
TRISTAN: Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He. and is she unhappy.  
  
RORY: What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?  
  
TRISTAN: Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all.  
  
RORY: By doing what? Tristan, come on, tell me.  
  
TRISTAN: I got in some trouble.  
  
RORY: Trouble involving?  
  
TRISTAN: Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe.  
  
RORY: Oh no.  
  
TRISTAN: I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in.  
  
RORY: You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?  
  
TRISTAN: Yes.  
  
RORY: Stupid.  
  
TRISTAN: Yes.  
  
RORY: Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something.  
  
TRISTAN: I was, I was going through his safe.  
  
RORY: Why would you do this?  
  
TRISTAN: I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school.  
  
RORY: Military school?  
  
TRISTAN: The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina.  
  
RORY: I don't know what to say.  
  
TRISTAN: Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone.  
  
RORY: I'm so sorry.  
  
TRISTAN: Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it.  
  
RORY: There's nothing you can.  
  
MR. DUGREY: Tristan, come on.  
  
TRISTAN: I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary.  
  
"you should have kissed her," whispered Rory quietly breaking the sudden silence between. "She already hated me. Why make her hate me more?"  
  
Flashback: He's not my boyfriend! I hate him! I love you, you idiot!  
  
"Maybe she only said that she hated you because you wouldn't leave her alone about a certain concert," she said pointedly.  
  
Flashback:  
  
TRISTAN: You should decorate this thing.  
  
RORY: I did.  
  
TRISTAN: Well I mean with something other than a bunch of dead black and white women.  
  
RORY: What, like curtains?  
  
TRISTAN: You know what I mean. I did mine up.  
  
RORY: Yeah, I saw that. The naked picture of the Siamese twins is particularly classy.  
  
TRISTAN: You know what these are? (holds up two tickets)  
  
RORY: They look like tickets.  
  
TRISTAN: To PJ Harvey.  
  
RORY: Wow, you have good taste. I'll give you that.  
  
TRISTAN: You're into PJ Harvey, right?  
  
RORY: Yeah, how'd you know?  
  
TRISTAN: Why, I'm all knowing.  
  
RORY: How Godlike of you.  
  
TRISTAN: One of these is for you.  
  
RORY: Oh, I don't think we should go to a concert together.  
  
TRISTAN: Reason?  
  
RORY: It would seem like a date.  
  
TRISTAN: Well it would seem like a date because it would be a date.  
  
RORY: I can't date you Tristan.  
  
TRISTAN: Well I give you permission.  
  
RORY: And on that humble note. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TRISTAN: So I'm a little tired of this game.  
  
RORY: What game?  
  
TRISTAN: Are we meeting there or what?  
  
RORY: What are you talking about?  
  
TRISTAN: The concert's tonight.  
  
RORY: Well I hope you and the empty seat next to you have a lot of fun.  
  
TRISTAN: I'm started to get a little irritated here.  
  
RORY: So am I.  
  
TRISTAN: What are you mad about?  
  
RORY: You've been telling everyone that I'm going to this thing with you.  
  
TRISTAN: Just a couple.  
  
RORY: You told Paris. Paris and I had just started getting along and now she hates me again.  
  
TRISTAN: Well, the damage is done. You might as well go to PJ Harvey with me.  
  
RORY: Never never. I am never going anywhere with you ever.  
  
TRISTAN: You know, these tickets cost me a fortune.  
  
RORY: They cost your daddy a fortune.  
  
TRISTAN: I don't even know anybody else who's even into this stupid guy.  
  
RORY: PJ Harvey's a woman.  
  
(Tristan grabs Rory's books)  
  
RORY: What are you doing?  
  
TRISTAN: You'll get them back when you agree to go with me.  
  
RORY: You're pathetic Tristan. Keep the books. I'm leaving!  
  
Suddenly Tristan realized she knew. He looked up and her eyes revealed the hope she had for him. "Maybe I really did want to go with her," he whispered softly enchanted with those brilliant blue eyes yet again. "Why didn't you just say so?" "Like she would have believe me!" he said snorting incredulously. "Maybe she would have if you hadn't been a jerk the whole time asking her to go,"  
  
"I know I made a lot of mistakes back at Chilton but the only thing that made me get through of all those days, my only hope, the last thing I held onto, my lifeline you could call it. It was, our sparring matches, Rory," his voice wavered and Rory tensed. They were centimeters apart and getting closer as each second went by. Suddenly Rory's cell phone rang but she didn't make a move to get it. The moment was over as Tristan drew back from her. She sighed and reached for her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful it's Andy,"  
  
"hi Andy," she whispered quietly but not quietly enough. She glanced back she could see his crestfallen face quite clearly. It made her lose her cool composure. "I'll call you back," she whispered. "Tristan." she turned back to face him but he was gone. Tears were rushing down her cheeks. She looked around and spotted him. He was walking off the field and she raced to catch up to him. "Wait, please," she begged him. "I should have known you had a boyfriend," he said bitterly. "I do and I'm sorry okay? I never thought I'd see you again! I always had this dream that you would come back but you never did do you know how hard that was for me? I had to face the facts you weren't coming back anytime soon,"  
  
"I had no idea. Rory it was just as hard to leave you standing there in your Juliet costume, looking so beautiful and not being able to kiss you,"  
  
"You should have,"  
  
"Dean would have killed me,"  
  
"But would it have been worth it?"  
  
"Probably but I'll never know will I?"  
  
"I guess not," she said sadly. "Yeah, I guess not," he replied dejectedly. She went back to the dugout to gather her things including her hat. "Tristan would you mind signing this?"  
  
"No problem," he took a marker from Rory and signed it. He thrust it back into her hands a minute or so later. "Read it later," he whispered quietly. "Oh and Tristan?" Rory called to him. "What?"  
  
"Don't let another eight years pass by okay?"  
  
"Okay but Rory the same goes for you,"  
  
"It's a deal!" she cried out. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rory could feel the chills racing up and down her spine but ignored it. "Bye," she whispered and with that she was gone. "Bye," he whispered to her retreating back. "I love you Rory Gilmore and I know someday you'll know that we were really meant to be," he smiled sadly and wistfully remembering when he had first met Rory.  
  
Flashback:  
  
TRISTAN: Hey, Mary.  
  
RORY: Me?  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, you.  
  
RORY: My name is Rory.  
  
TRISTAN: I'm Tristan.  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
TRISTAN: So you new?  
  
RORY: Yeah, first day.  
  
TRISTAN: Remmy's class is rough.  
  
RORY: Yeah, it seemed very intense.  
  
TRISTAN: I could loan you my notes, if that would help.  
  
RORY: Really? That's be great.  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah? How great? (he's walking forward, pushing her up against the wall)  
  
RORY: I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be...  
  
TRISTAN: I could even help you study. If you want.  
  
RORY: Uh, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity. But thanks.  
  
TRISTAN: Bye Mary. (he walks off)  
  
RORY: It's Rory.  
  
Turning quickly he headed to the locker room hoping he would just forget about Rory Gilmore once and for all. 


	6. I'll drive you

A/N: OH MY GOD. PART SIX IS FINISHED!!!! SEVEN- Coming ASAP  
  
Part 6: I'll drive you.  
  
"Are you okay Rory?" Andy looked at her awfully concerned. "I'm fine really, Andy," she smiled weakly at him to assure him she was perfectly fine but she really wasn't. Meeting with Tristan was the worst thing Paris could've done. It was bad enough doing a sports story but add Tristan.the story was totally and completely doomed. "How was that meeting with that pitcher Tristan DuGrey?" he asked her. "Interesting," was all that she offered to him. He rolled his eyes knowing how much Rory disliked sports. "It wasn't all about baseball. Surprisingly, that's not what Paris wanted,"  
  
"What did Paris want?"  
  
"Well most girls as you know are in 'love' with this pitcher so Paris, actually I think it was a Tiffany idea to write a story on his love life," 'It wasn't Tiff's idea was it Rory? No, it was your idea because of Paris and you agreed'  
  
Flashback:  
  
"What kind of article do you think you should write about Tristan?" Paris asked Rory. "Well, it can't be a regular sports story considering the questions you sneaked in,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Paris asked innocently. "Don't play all sweet and innocent with me Paris or dumb look at the report cards on the wall of our apartment," (they share an apartment) "okay fine I did put those questions in there. Did you find out anything interesting?" "Not really," she said quickly. "What!" came Paris's cry and Rory smirked. "He's just in love with this girl from his first high school her name is uhh.damn I can't remember! Rory Gilmore I think? Do you remember her?" Paris threw a pen at Rory and she caught it. "He taught me some baseball," she explained to Paris while throwing the pen back into the cup. Suddenly Rory grabbed that pen along with a pad of paper. She began to outline her ideas on paper.  
  
End Flashback!  
  
"Rory!" Andy called gaining her attention once again. "Yeah?" she answered vaguely. "Are you finished?" he asked gesturing to her dessert. She nodded as they were waiting for the waiter to return with Andy's credit card a different waiter came up. "Are you Miss Rory Gilmore?" he questioned. "Yes," "You have a phone call from a Paris Geller," "Okay," she reached for the phone. "Hey Paris,"  
  
"Rory.look you need to come back to the apartment,"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Luke called," The endless possibilities raced through her head. Car Accident, Shane or Landon getting hurt. "She's having the baby,"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I know now come on you have to get to Hartford soon,"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm going,"  
  
"Andy, I'm really sorry but I have to go." she smiled at him and quickly left him. His face was full of bewilderment and confusion. She raced through the streets of New York a smile playing on her face. She was going to be a big sister, again. The feeling of happiness washed over her like the previous two. She had felt the same when Shane and Landon Gilmore-Danes (her half brothers) were being born. She loved them both dearly but this time she was sure it was a girl. She began humming as she made it into the apartment building. She arrived at her door and put her key in the door. She opened it quickly grinning like a crazy person. She opened the door to reveal Paris, her boyfriend Aaron and Tristan. Her smile disappeared as she entered the apartment. She shot a look to Paris and she shrugged in a sympathetic manner. "Hey," she said quickly with a nod of her head while she headed to her room. She pulled a suitcase from underneath her bed. "Rory," the deep male voice made her pause for a moment and she glanced up for a second. "I don't have time to chit-chat Tristan," she said quickly, coolly, emotionless very un-Rory like. "What's the rush, Rory?" "My mom's having another baby," "Congrats," he murmured to her. "Thanks," she replied quickly. Suddenly, something hit her and she groaned. "Crap," she muttered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My car's in the shop and well..I don't have enough money for a cab and Paris doesn't even have a car and I have no way getting into Hartford,"  
  
"I'll take you,"  
  
"But you have Baseball Tristan!"  
  
"So? It's only for a night and a day right?"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Now before I change my mind let's go,"  
  
"Fine," she muttered as he grabbed her hand. "Bye Ror!" called out Paris with a sly grin. I'm gonna kill that girl. Rory thought to herself. The door of the apartment slammed closed as they made their way down to Tristan's car. 


	7. Confessions

Part 7: Confessions  
  
"You know," Rory said slowly as Tristan maneuvered his way out of the streets of Boston and onto the freeway. "I need to know more about this Tristan,"  
  
"What one?" he gazed at her for a moment and she smiled at him. "The one that's sitting next to me. The Tristan in February of sophomore year,"  
  
"Rory you don't get it do you?" He sighed while running a hand through his already tousled hair yet again. "What don't I get?" she asked him bewildered at his antics. "The Tristan you knew from high school is gone, Rory,"  
  
"Okay, your right I don't get it. I don't see how or why." she trailed off. "I went to Military School because of you,"  
  
"No.I didn't break into that safe you did,"  
  
"Because of you,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dammit Rory! I knew I never had a chance with you. You were to far away from my grasp. When you first came you were just a piece of the game. You were a conquest just like the others," he paused making Rory's face fall at the mention of her being a 'conquest'. Throwing caution to the wind he continued. "But the more I teased you and the more you fought back against it I started to fall in love. They way you'd take notes and how every few minutes you'd tuck a stray piece of hair behind your ear. God, I loved every single minute I was near you. When you told Dean you hated me it felt like a million knifes were stabbing me in the chest,"  
  
"I never really hated you," she whispered softly. "that's why you said it, right?"  
  
"I only said it because I was getting so angry at you. You wouldn't leave me alone about that concert. Who'd you take anyways?"  
  
"I didn't go,"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I didn't want to go with anyone except you," she was falling for him and failing what she had promised herself not to do. She had vowed to herself she wouldn't fall in love. But, what was she doing? Instead of listening to logic that made sense she was following her heart for once. She couldn't understand it why was her head going against logic? It had never happened before with Dean, Jess, Andy or any of the other guys she had dated. Tristan was different he never seemed to fade away like most of the others had. Eight years hadn't erased his image from her mind. She twirled a piece of hair around her fingers and sighed audibly.  
  
Tristan heard the sigh but was to caught up in his own thoughts to notice. What are you doing DuGrey? He thought to himself. She's never going to fall in love with you. He glanced over at Rory and yet again his breath caught in his throat and then he scolded himself. Why did he fall for Rory? Memories swirled around in her head and then the tears began cascading down his cheeks. Rory Gilmore was what he needed. He needed to hear her lilting voice, he needed to see her smile light up his world, he needed to see her eyes sparkle in happiness when talking about something she loved. "Tristan?" her soft voice filled the empty void in his heart. "What?" he asked her his voice hoarse. "Have you given up girls forever?" he sighed and didn't dare look over at her. "I guess,"  
  
"But why? Millions of girls would die to go on a date with you,"  
  
"Rory don't you see!" he cried out. "See what?"  
  
"I'm so sick and tired of meaningless kisses. The stone cold connection. I hate it all! No fireworks from just talking to each other. Conversations about who's cheating on whom at the country club are not what I want in my life. All I want is someone who looks behind the fancy cars and high salary. Someone who knows my faults but still loves me. Someone who doesn't care what your last name is whether it's DuGrey or Gilmore. Someone who is so utterly in love with me as I'm in love with them," he voice cracked and he didn't dare look over at Rory knowing if he did he'd lose in the fighting battle of him crying. "Oh Tristan I'm sorry.I had no idea."  
  
"You only thought I'd want a wife with looks and no brains?"  
  
"Well, yeah. That's who you wanted in high school,"  
  
"I pretended," he choked out. "You what?" asked Rory wide eyed. "The day you came into Chilton I knew the girls I normally dated weren't that smart but before you came I hadn't cared. As you bantered with me and worked on projects for school with me I began to hate my player image. So, I pretended to want those kind of girls,"  
  
"You should have told me,"  
  
"And then be laughed in my face?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Oh yeah, don't you remember?"  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
TRISTAN: Oh, coming to greet me?  
  
RORY: Hello, Tristan.  
  
TRISTAN: So where's my birthday kiss?  
  
RORY: It's my birthday.  
  
TRISTAN: So I'll give you a birthday kiss.  
  
RORY: What is wrong with you?  
  
TRISTAN: Ok, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you.  
  
RORY: Well, good luck with that.  
  
TRISTAN: I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!  
  
RORY: Would you shut up please?  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"yes," she said softly. "I remember it all," Rory looked over at Tristan he shifted uneasily knowing her eyes were on him. "What do you want in a guy?" he asked her. "I want the guy to know I'm independent that I don't need him twenty-four seven. Someone who can think for themselves, is really a sweet guy who would risk anything for me, one who loves reading my articles and," she said her voice dropping slightly. "A guy who loves EVERYTHING about me from the way I talk to the way I tuck my hair behind my ear," Rory couldn't believe she was telling Tristan DuGrey, of all people this. "Is he that perfect guy?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Andy,"  
  
"I don't know I'm only 24,"  
  
"Some people find it at 16,"  
  
"Well I'm not like most people,"  
  
"I know that's what made me fall in love with you," 


	8. I can't handle this

A/N: I didn't know if I said this before but thank you to all my reviewers!!!! Enjoy! Chapter 9~ COMING ASAP.  
  
Part 8: I can't handle..  
  
"OH!!! Dunkin' Doughnuts!" cried out Rory abruptly changing the subject. She looked over at Tristan and sighed again. "Can we stop?" she asked him. "No," came his reply. "Please?" that one little word made him melt. He pulled up into the parking lot as Rory squealed her thanks. She hopped out and Tristan buried his head in his hands. What was he doing? He didn't exactly know, why was he doing this? It was only making him more hurt in the process. It made him realize how much he wanted Rory to love him. The more Rory tried to maneuver past his comments the more hurt he was becoming. Tears slid down his cheeks. The warm tears blurred his vision. He couldn't stop, a few minutes later he could see Rory making her way out of the coffee shop. He brushed away his tears quickly. She plopped herself back into his car and she smiled at him. "Thanks," she whispered. He merely nodded not being able to say anything. "Tris." she began but stopped. The nickname made Tristan move his head to face her. "You've been crying!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah." he mumbled. "Why?" she asked him avidly concerned. "Because." but then he noticed how close they were to each other. "I can't tell you," he finished lamely. "Well, the least I can do is this," she said as she pulled a tissue out of her pocket. She wiped his tears away and then took a breath. "Could you at least give me a hint to why you're crying?"  
  
"You," he said quickly. He didn't dare move even shift his eyes away from her after seeing the flash in her eyes of unhappiness. They were so close, only millimeters apart. Their lips met and as Rory processed what was happening she kissed him back with such force that Tristan pulled back first. "Don't do this Rory," he whispered and pulled out of Dunkin' Doughnuts. "I'm sorry," she said casting her eyes away from him. Why did I kiss him? She thought. Your dating Andy.but do you love him? A nagging voice resounded in her head. She then burst into tears, as she pulled her legs to her chest and resting her chin on top of her knees. She began to cry audibly. Tristan heard her and pulled his car into the break down lane. "Rory what are we doing?" he asked while cutting his engine off. "I don't know," she mumbled not looking at him. "Look at me," he commanded but she didn't. Her silky brown hair hid her face from him. So, Tristan hopped out of the car and with a few quick strides he was over on Rory's side. He opened the door and opened his arms pulling her into a tight hug. "Shh.Rory it's okay," he tried to comfort her but the sobs that took over her body wouldn't stop. He pulled away from her, his shirt now soaked with her tears. He cradled her chin in his hands and couldn't believe what he was doing. "Look, Rory we shouldn't be doing this you're in love with Andy, right?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted to him her eyes still filled with tears. "Well, I know I'd love it if we kissed a million time tonight but we can't. You know I'm in love with you but you're not in love with me and I can't handle what happened in the parking lot. I can't handle you leading me on like this, okay?"  
  
"Okay I'm really sor--," Tristan held up his hands to silence her. "The kiss happened and it meant nothing just like that one kiss at Madeline's Party," he said sullenly. NO!!! Screamed Rory's brain. Those kisses made me feel something more than I've ever felt before!!  
  
DUGREY! Why the hell did you say that? Both of them meant the world for you. You've got another chance and your letting it slide by! Tristan slowly walked back to he other side of the car his shoulders hunched over in defeat. Rory shut her door quietly. She felt as defeated as Tristan looked and it showed. He started the car again and the song 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' began to play.  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,  
  
there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
  
and the dreams that you dare to dream  
  
Really do come true.  
  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
  
and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
  
away above the chimney tops,  
  
that's where you'll find me.  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.  
  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
  
and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
  
away above the chimney tops,  
  
That's where you'll find me.  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.  
  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
  
If happy little bluebirds fly  
  
beyond the rainbow  
  
why, oh, why can't I?  
  
If happy little bluebirds fly  
  
beyond the rainbow  
  
why, oh, why can't I?  
  
Meanwhile Rory and Tristan were thinking about what would happen years from now. 'Next time I see him he'll be married to some girl, the kind of girl he's been dreaming about. The girl who will be the opposite of me!'  
  
'Rory will probably wind up with bag boy in the end. I'll still be sitting there wishing I were with her. He could picture the scene perfectly. "Hello I'm Rory Gilmore-Hart and I'll be writing about your retirement from the Boston Red Sox. By the way this is my husband Dean and my children Lori, Jamie and John," She'd look as beautiful as she does now.'  
  
Rory had fallen asleep a while later. In her dream Tristan was there. "Tristan! I love you!" she cried out in desperation. "This is Leslie," he said pausing while looking down at Rory. "my wife,"  
  
"But.don't you love me?" she questioned. Tristan laughed coldly at her. "Love you?" Rory gulped and nodded. "No, I love Leslie. You had your chance,"  
  
"No!!!" Rory yelped in the car. "No.no you can't!! It's not fair!!"  
  
"Rory," murmured Tristan in her ear. "You!! I hate you!!" she shouted. "RORY!!" he cried out louder shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to meet Tristan's concerned blue eyes. "We're here," he said softly pushing back a stray lock of her hair. "But we're at my house," she said confused. "I thought you could give me a tour?" he bit his lip nervously and she agreed. Sliding out of the car she remembered her dream and shuddered at the memory. "Are you cold?" his husky voice asked softly. "I'm fine," she lied. "You're lying," he accused as he handed over his jacket to her. She put it on and noticed it was slightly large. Tristan surveyed her quickly. Her jean fit her frame in all the right places showing off her figure. The shirt she wore under the jacket was short-sleeved, v-neck top with dark purple, gray and light purple stripes contrasting with her ivory colored skin. His jacket draped around her thin frame reminded him of how delicate Rory really was. He draped his arm around her shoulder casually and Rory didn't push him away. She smiled up at him thankful for him being there. He wore cargo pants with a dark blue shirt matching the color of his blue eyes perfectly. His eyes danced in the light of the fireflies. He wore a baseball cap with the famous red B with white outlining for the Red Sox. They made their way into the Main St. of Stars Hollow oblivious to the fact of how good they looked together as a couple. 


	9. Welcome Back to Stars Hollow, Rory!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls If I had I would have put Rory and Tristan together!!! Duh!!!  
  
Authors Note: my reviewers make me soooo happy!! I'm glad you guys are liking my story.. now here we go.  
  
Part 9: Welcome Back to Stars Hollow, Rory!  
  
"That's the bookstore," said Rory pointing to another one of her many favorite places in Stars Hollow. He looked over at the small quaint store and smiled imagining Rory browsing there for hours. "Coffee Time!" sang out Rory as they walked to Luke's. "But this is a hardware store."  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
"Fine," he followed her unwillingly to soon realize it was a diner. "Coffee!" Rory cried out dramatically. "Coming up." said a very familiar voice. His eyes met Rory's and he quickly glanced away. It was Jess. If he looked at Rory all of the painful memories would come back to him. "Here," he said gruffly pouring the hot liquid into a cup. "Who are you?" he questioned the man standing next to Rory. "Tristan," he replied quickly. "Oh, the smart ass from Chilton?"  
  
"Jess!" gasped Rory at his comment. "Don't worry about it Rory," Tristan told her. "Well, we should be going," said Rory unsure of what to do or say with Jess. "bye," he muttered and they walked out. "What's his problem?" Tristan asked her. "We dated during senior year and through the summer I broke up with him right before I headed to Harvard and well he didn't take it that well,"  
  
"No kidding,"  
  
"There's Doose's Market.and I think you've already been there," she said reminding him of the confrontation with Dean there.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Dean is stocking shelves as Tristan walks over to him.]  
  
TRISTAN: Excuse me stockboy, could you tell me where I can find the shortneing? Now that is a fine looking apron. I mean it, I mean, really sensational.  
  
DEAN: What are you doing here?  
  
TRISTAN: Well, to be honest, there's something I wanted to ask you. [picks up two bags of flour] In your professional opinion, which one of these would make my cakes fluffier?  
  
DEAN: You drove all the way out here just to be a jerk. There aren't enough people who can't stand you in Hartford.  
  
TRISTAN: Oh, no. I'm here for Rory.  
  
DEAN: What?  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, the play. Romeo and Juliet.  
  
DEAN: What about it?  
  
TRISTAN: I'm Romeo, and she's Juliet. Hey, come on, she must've told you. She did tell you, didn't she?  
  
DEAN: Look, I think you better leave.  
  
[Tristan drops a bag of flour on the floor]  
  
TRISTAN: Oops! God I am so sorry. I am such a klutz. Here, let me. This should cover it. [drops some money on the floor]  
  
DEAN: You know what, I hope for Rory's sake that you got an understudy.  
  
[Rory runs up to them]  
  
RORY: Dean, hi!  
  
DEAN: Rory, what is he doing here?  
  
RORY: I need to talk to you.  
  
DEAN: I got something to settle with this guy.  
  
RORY: Outside, please.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"and Miss Patty's studio," said Rory pointing to across the street. 'Where we rehearsed Romeo & Juliet' added Tristan silently while remembering it.  
  
Flashback:  
  
TRISTAN: Here's to my love. Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Line?  
  
PARIS: Thus with a kiss, I die. How hard is that to remember?  
  
TRISTAN: Thus with a kiss, I die. Right. And then I kiss her, right?  
  
PARIS: Yes. You say 'Thus with a kiss, I die.' Then you kiss her and die. Why are you smiling? You think this is a joke? The performance is tomorrow.  
  
TRISTAN: Wait, tomorrow? Oh my God. I totally missed it the first 47 times you said it.  
  
PARIS: I warned you. I am not going to fail this because of you. I will replace you with Brad in a second.  
  
BRAD: Oh, dear God, no.  
  
RORY: Can we just get through the scene?  
  
MADELINE: Please.  
  
PARIS: Fine. But yell line once more and you're out. Start memorizing.  
  
TRISTAN: Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die.  
  
PARIS: What?  
  
TRISTAN: Well, it's just, with this being our last kiss and all, it makes me think about our first kiss. You know, at the party.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
PARIS: Lie down, you're dead.  
  
LOUISE: We all are.  
  
TRISTAN: You remember the kiss. In Act 1 at the Capulet's masked party?  
  
PARIS: What about it?  
  
TRISTAN: Well, I was just trying to think of something that would make this kiss as special as that one.  
  
RORY: Tristan.  
  
TRISTAN: I thought she could cry.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
PARIS: She's dead. You're dead, lie down.  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, but that's the beauty of it. No one would expect her to cry.  
  
DEAN: I would.  
  
TRISTAN: You know, funny you should say that.  
  
RORY: I need to take five.  
  
PARIS: You know what? Let's all take five. That way you can all cancel whatever plans you had tonight because we are staying here until we get this right.  
  
[Brad pulls out his cell phone]  
  
LOUISE: Who could you possibly be calling?  
  
[Rory walks over to Dean]  
  
DEAN: He is unbelievable.  
  
RORY: Dean, I really need you to leave.  
  
DEAN: What?  
  
RORY: The play is tomorrow, and it's fifty percent of my grade, and you standing there staring at Tristan, it's like a challenge or something.  
  
DEAN: Well, I don't like the way he's messing with you.  
  
RORY: I don't like it either but we have to get through this scene and we can't get through the scene with you standing there. So, Dean, please.  
  
DEAN: Fine. Call me later. [leaves]  
  
TRISTAN: Now I noticed you didn't cry when you kissed him. I'm starting to feel a little insecure.  
  
RORY: What is wrong with you?  
  
TRISTAN: Whoa, I think I liked you better comatose.  
  
RORY: I thought you weren't going to say anything.  
  
TRISTAN: Did I say that?  
  
RORY: You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you. No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better.  
  
TRISTAN: Gee, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunately, I have to meet some friends.  
  
PARIS: Where are you going? Where is he going? We're not finished! Hey, I'm the director here! Tristan!  
  
BRAD: Tristan, come back!  
  
End Flashback  
  
"We should head to the hospital huh, Ror?" The nickname was a cute touch but Rory didn't reply. "Come on," he said grabbing her wrist. They arrived at 'Stars Hollow Hospital' (A/N: over the years Stars Hollow has grown slightly) "Excuse me I'm looking for my mother Lorelai Gilmore-Danes?"  
  
"She's in the delivery room," said the receptionist softly. Rory dashed to the delivery room with Tristan hot on her heels. "WHY AM I DOING THIS A FOURTH TIME!!" a female voice screeched. "That's mom!" she said gleefully to Tristan. "Rory!" shouted Lorelai. "Get your butt in here,"  
  
"Hi mom," she greeted. She only grunted in reply. "one more push Lorelai," said the doctor. "You can do it," Luke tells her. Rory smiles at him from across the bed. After a moment of moment of more shouts a baby's cry could be heard. "It's a girl!"  
  
"Congrats big sister," Tristan whispered, he had managed to slip in unnoticed until now. "Who's he!" Lorelai demanded. "It's Tristan, don't worry about it,"  
  
"Name her Rory," said Lorelai softly accepting her answer. "Hmm." thought Rory. "How about Victoria Lorelai Gilmore-Danes!" she suggested. "And Tory for short," Lorelai agreed. "But isn't that a mix of Rory and Tristan?" Lorelai asked with a waggle of her eyebrows. "Good Night Mom," came Rory's quick reply. "Shane and Landon are at Sookie's," Luke told her. "I'll pick them up," she volunteered and walked out of the room before her mother could embarrass her further. "You still like her don't you?" Lorelai asked him. "No.never did,"  
  
"Don't you dare say that to a lady who's had labor four times and my first born being the one talked about!"  
  
"fine," he sighed in defeat. "Lorelai, I'm in love with your daughter,"  
  
"Hah! Told you Luke ever since I heard about him,"  
  
Chapter 10~ Coming Soon 


	10. Some advice on love

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!! I'm so glad you like my story! (Grins) Oh well here it goes..  
  
Part 10: Some Advice on Love  
  
Rory sighed and knew it was time to call him. She had finally realized something.something she had really known a long time ago but hadn't wanted to admit it. She was ready, but first she would have to call Andy.and break up with him. "Hey Andy?"  
  
"Rory?" came his surprised reply. "Yeah, it's me.look."  
  
"Wait Rory I have to tell you something first,"  
  
"Okay.what is it?"  
  
"Well, we've only had two dates right?"  
  
"Right," What in the world was Andy trying to tell her?? "I can't date you anymore Rory,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm moving,"  
  
"To where? Why?"  
  
"Paris told me The New York Times wants me as a writer so I'm going to New York,"  
  
"Wow.well good luck,"  
  
"Thanks bye Rory,"  
  
"Bye," She knew Paris had to have done something to make Andy move away. She smiled sadly, Andy wasn't a bad guy he was sweet but he wasn't right for her. She went into Luke's hoping for some coffee. "Rory?"  
  
"hi Jess.could I have some coffee please?"  
  
"of course, wouldn't want to deprive the Stars Hollow Princess anything," he snapped back at her. "Look, I'm sorry about us okay? But that was six years ago Jess,"  
  
"I'm sorry but I still like you.a lot,"  
  
"No," she responded softly. "We had our chance just like Dean, Aaron, Andy and anyone else I've dated,"  
  
"But, Rory we're different from them all,"  
  
"I really can't picture us together. Seriously, can you?"  
  
"No," he admitted sadly while handing over her coffee. "Thank You," she said to him as quick as she had come back into Jess's life as an ex- girlfriend he was still in love with she exited as a friend. "Thanks god for Rory Gilmore," he muttered. Without her he wouldn't be who he was today. As Rory made her way to Sookie's house she thought back to the days of when she was a teenager in Stars Hollow. Had it really been eight years since she was sixteen? Eight years since Tristan called her Mary? Eight years since she was in love with Dean? Seven Years since the accident with Jess and Seven Years since Sookie's wedding. They had a 5-year-old daughter whom was named after Rory. She was best friends with Shane Lorelai's Five- year-old son. (Luke & Lorelai got married a few months after Rory and Jess were off in college). She knew that Sookie and Lorelai had high hopes that the two would fall in love and get married. Sookie and Jackson also had a 3- year-old son who's name was Ethan he was best of friends with Landon. Sookie was again pregnant and was due in a month or less, Sookie and Lorelai also hoped they'd become best friends like the previous two sets of kids. She entered her house to smell the smell of fresh baked cookies and to hear the soft breathing of children. Sookie and Jackson's dogs Peanut Butter (little Rory's idea) came out to greet her. "Hey PB!" as soon as she said hello to the dog Sookie heard her. "Rory!" "Sookie!" she came out of the kitchen and hugged Rory. "How are you, dear?"  
  
"Fine, Mom had the baby!"  
  
"Really? Was it a girl?"  
  
"Yep, her name is Victoria Lorelai Gilmore-Danes,"  
  
"That's so cute!" squealed Sookie. "I'm here to pick up Shane and Landon,"  
  
"Okay but first you must tell me about your love life!"  
  
"Sookie, I don't really have one,"  
  
"What happened?" she asked concerned at Rory's tone. "Tristan," she said. "Remember him?" she asked smiling wryly. "Well Paris assigned me to write about this pitcher on the Boston Red Sox and the pitcher was of course Tristan. He drove me here, we kissed but the only problem is, er was.you see I was dating this guy Andy but he's moving to New York, he called me a little while ago. I don't know what to do about Tristan though!"  
  
"Your mom will know,"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of,"  
  
"Go back to Chilton," Lorelai suggested to the hopelessly in love boy. "Do you thing it would work?"  
  
"It's where you two met,"  
  
"yeah.your right Lorelai,"  
  
"I'm always right boy!"  
  
"Mommy!" cried out two little kids running into the room. "Hey kids!" she greeted her children. Tristan knew Rory was right behind her. "Hey," she said quietly. "Hi," he said matching her volume of voice. Lorelai now noticed the special glances Tristan would send to Rory. That look of wishing and wanting and needing was written all over his face. She also noticed Rory's slight bite of lip, which made Lorelai suddenly realize what was happening. It had happened twice before once with Dean and then again with Jess and now.. with Tristan. Tristan's gaze never seemed to leave Rory unless she looked at him and then he looked away. "Luke, why don't you, Tristan, Landon and Shane head home?"  
  
"I'll stay," Rory, said quickly knowing her mother had something to say to her. The four boys left letting the two girls stay. It was another Lorelai- to-Lorelai moment like many before. "So.Tristan?"  
  
"Tristan," Rory confirmed. "Why?"  
  
"My cars in the shop, Tristan offered to drive me and well."  
  
"You accepted,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So." Lorelai grinned at her eldest child. "Any romantic involvement?"  
  
"A kiss." she said meekly while Lorelai purred in excitement. "It was nothing," she lied and Lorelai knew better. "That look you were giving him meant nothing?"  
  
"What look? There was no look mother!"  
  
"Rory, there was a look. Now, tell me what do you feel for him?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Close your eyes," Lorelai instructed. "Now what do you feel for him?"  
  
"I think.I'm.. um.falling.. in.. love.with him," she said softly. "Oh honey." Lorelai patted Rory on the head while she sighed. "What held you back before?"  
  
"Andy,"  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"We had two dates. He called me a few minutes ago. He's moving to New York. Paris told him the New York Times need him,"  
  
  
  
Chapter 11~ Coming Soon!!! Please press that loveable purple button for me!! Thanks!! 


	11. Late Night

Part 11: Late Night  
  
He wandered into Luke's. "Hey Jess," he said. "Smart ass from Chilton," Jess replied with a nod of his head. "It's Tristan," he said flatly. "Okay then Tristan take care of her okay?"  
  
"Why?" he spat out bitterly. "Because well you're dating her right?"  
  
"Not even close," he mumbled. "I'm sorry," apologized Jess. "I wish she was," he admitted wistfully. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Her boyfriend,"  
  
"They suck don't they?"  
  
"You could say that,"  
  
"Rory was dating bagboy--,"  
  
"Wait, you called him that too?"  
  
"Yeah and well I got rid of him because Rory fell in love with me,"  
  
"I tried. We kissed during sophomore year in February and she got back together with bag boy in June,"  
  
"You remember the month?"  
  
"It was the best kiss I ever had but don't tell Rory or her ego will inflate,"  
  
"I don't have a big ego!" she exclaimed when she entered the diner. "He's the one with the big ego," explained Rory to Jess. "Which gained him the smart ass title," commented Jess with a smirk. "He's just as bad at smirking as you are,"  
  
"But you love my smirks!" protested Tristan with his usual smirk. "Stop!" came Rory's exasperated shout. "One coffee to go please," she requested. "last one for the night," came Jess's reply. "Why?"  
  
"I have to go home sometime tonight you know,"  
  
"But you live in New York."  
  
"I'm staying at the Crap Shack," (A/N: over the years Luke & Lorelai added additions to the house so each kid could have a room so there's Jess's room, Shane's room, Landon's room and now Tory's room.. they're house must be huge if I think about it!) She took her coffee, while drinking it she caught a glance from Tristan. Her breath caught in her throat, which really wasn't a good thing since she had coffee in her mouth. She sputtered sloshing the coffee in the cup onto the floor. She was choking on coffee. Quickly she spit it out right onto Tristan's shirt. "Oh god Tristan.I'm so sorry!" she cried grabbing a handful of napkins. As she tried to make the stain disappear something made her pull away. It could have been the look he was giving her full of compassion, need, want and longing. She dropped the napkins and instead of stooping down to pick them up she ran out of the diner. "Tristan?" Jess asked concerned for him. "She ran out," he said softly. "Again," he sighed and shook his head. "She's scared," Jess said sympathetically. "I know. but she's dating Andy,"  
  
"Are you sure?" the two boys cleaned up the mess silently. Tristan busy thinking about Rory and Jess thinking about a girl he had just realized he had fallen in love with even more than Rory. Ren lived in New York and he couldn't wait to get back to there.  
  
She had run away from Tristan, again. "Gilmore, you don't have a reason NOT to fall for Tristan," Suddenly she realized Tristan's jacket was clutched to her chest. Slipping it on she could faintly smell his cologne. She remembered the smell of his cologne all those eight years ago when they kissed. Walking around it suddenly dawned on her what to write for her article. She began scribbling furiously. After an hour or more she was finished. She dashed home only to bump into Tristan and Jess whom were watching some television. She said a quick hello to the boys and continued onto her room. She then went into the room quickly turning on her laptop she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. She typed the article quickly and immediately sent it to Paris. Within minutes (which was a record for Paris) the phone rang. "Hello?" Rory answered on the first ring. "RORY!"  
  
"Hey Paris," replied Rory wildly amused at Paris's voice. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you have room for it tomorrow?" she asked skirting the question so she wouldn't lose her nerve. "I'll find space,"  
  
"Thanks," hanging up the phone she continued to stay on the computer so she wouldn't have to bump into Jess or Tristan. Around midnight Tristan came into her room saying, "You know Rory." but quickly stopped himself when he saw Rory asleep at her laptop. He smiled at it Rory falling asleep at her computer. Suddenly he had this ache. The ache of wanting to do this ever night, he sighed and carefully picked her up and put her to bed. Draping a blanket over her he kissed her softly on her forehead letting a tingle spread across his lips. He smiled sadly wishing Rory would break up with Andy already. He flicked off the light after one last glance at the sleeping figure. "Please Rory fall in love with me," he whispered before leaving her doorway.  
  
Part 12~ Coming Soon!! Please review for me!! 


	12. Blast from the past

Part 12: A Blast from the Past  
  
"RORY!" yelled Lorelai when she entered her hospital room. "Hey mom, what's up?" Rory asked her innocently as she remembered the article. "This is up!" declared Lorelai pointing to the front page of the paper. At the bottom of the article was a picture of the two of them from Chilton. "Oh.well.that." she stopped when Tristan came bounding into the room. "We're going to Chilton," he told her. "Why?"  
  
"You'll see," he said with a sly grin. "I hate surprises!" she whined while she quickly waved good-bye to her mother. "But you know where I'm taking you so it's not really a surprise," Tristan pointed out. "So? You won't tell me why!" she moaned. Sitting in comfortable silence he drove expertly to Chilton. As they passed the all to familiar landmarks that them to the private school Rory couldn't take it anymore. "Tristan!" she whined again. "Rory, you know where we're going," came his calm reply. "Right but I want to know why,"  
  
"Fine. I'll explain!"  
  
"Yeah!" she squealed. "I've been donating money for the past six years to the library. I even got to name it. Also, my cousin Amy goes to Chilton, she's a senior and I thought we could visit her," They pulled into the Chilton parking lot and the familiarly of the building was slightly overwhelming. "Is Headmaster Charleston still here?" hissed Rory. "I think he retired and there's a new Headmistress here now first year,"  
  
"Tristan!" a female voice called out. "Amy!" he grinned giving his cousin a hug. They looked similar. Tristan's tousled blonde hair matched Amy's except her hair was long and layered. Blue eyes matching they both had that twinkle full of amusement and mischief. The DuGrey smirk was seen on both faces. "What are you doing down in the office?" he questioned her. "Amy DuGrey," called a very familiar looking woman from Tristan and Rory's perspectives. "Tristan? Rory?" they looked at each other unsure of who it was. "It's me Madeline!"  
  
"Madeline!" cried out Tristan in surprise causing Amy to giggle. He shot her a quick glare silencing her right away. "Is Amy in trouble, Mad?" he asked her. "Yes, as a matter of fact she was caught making out with Peter in front of her peers lockers might I add like many times with you Tristan," Madeline finished sweetly. Rory laughed at the comment but quickly realized Peter wasn't there. "Peter's not getting into trouble?" questioned Rory. "Well, he'd have detention but there's a really important football game and he's the starting quarterback,"  
  
"Let Amy off," Rory said firmly. "Fine but if I catch her again," Madeline warned. "You won't," Tristan told her. "Okay. Amy go give a tour to Tristan and Rory,"  
  
"That's okay," Tristan said. "We do know our way around the school,"  
  
"Fine bye cuz," with a wave bye she sauntered off to see her friends. The bell rang and every student streamed past them. They noticed a 'Paris', 'Tristan' and a 'Rory'. They spotted two sophomores one girl and one boy busy sparring. "Hey Mary," he said to her. Between gritted teeth she responded. "My name is Roxy,"  
  
"Whatever Mary," Tristan laughed along with Rory at the scene. The pair glanced up at the two older people. "What are you laughing at?" the boy demanded. "You and her,"  
  
"Why?" asked Roxy. "I called her Mary," Tristan explained pointing at Rory. She grinned at the two kids and they still stood dumbfounded. "Can I be one of those people with the low-cut renaissance dresses?"  
  
"LOUISE!" they both cried out. "What?" the girl asked turning to face them. "Nothing," they said. The next bell rang making the halls become empty once again. They continued their way to the library until they reached an impressive sign. It read 'Rory Gilmore Library'. "You named a library after me?" he nodded. "Thank you," she said to him with a smile then jumped into his arms. "No one's named the place I love the most,"  
  
"How about a Rory Gilmore Coffee Shop?"  
  
"Next Week," came her muffled reply still wrapped in Tristan's arms. Pulling away from him Tristan wanted her to stay in his arms forever. "Come on!" grabbing his hand she dragged him in. On the walls was article after article. She even noticed the one that she had written last night. She prayed Tristan wouldn't go and read the article, she wasn't ready yet. On the remaining wall were countless pictures of Rory reading. "Where did you get all these pictures?" she asked amazed at them. "Your mom helped me out,"  
  
"The only thing this place needs is my signature!" she commented with a smile. "Sign the wall," Tristan suggested handing her a permanent marker. She wrote: 'for those who do believe in miracles, they do happen ~Rory Gilmore. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You'll see," was the only answer she gave him. As they walked around countless memories resurfaced for each of them. A favorite of Rory's came to mind when they were walking in the courtyard.  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was about five o'clock on a Friday afternoon. Rory's Franklin meeting had just wrapped up and no one was really around. She made her way through the courtyard and Tristan noticed her.  
  
"Hey Mary,"  
  
"It's Rory," she spat at him. "Well.how about Movies. You. Me. Tonight,"  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yes, Mary,"  
  
"With you?"  
  
"The one and only,"  
  
"no,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'd really go out with a boy who calls me Mary," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "You know you want me," he leered. "You can't get enough of me Mary,"  
  
"Yeah, that's right DuGrey I can't get enough of you. Please say you want me too!"  
  
"You know it," he replied with a smirk. Rory pushes Tristan effortlessly into the fountain, soaked to his skin. With a laugh Rory continues her way to her bus stop, hoping she hadn't missed it but even if she had, it was worth it.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Remember when I pushed you in the fountain?" Rory asked him. "No." came a mumble from Tristan. "You do!!" she said gleefully. "Maybe," Rory laughed and they continued to walk around.  
  
Part 12~ COMING SOON!!!!! I only have 12, 13 and 14 to write!! Then my story is over ( well..press that review button!! 


	13. Your not the only one…

Authors Note: Thanks to all my reviewers it means a lot to me that you like my story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 13: Your not the only one.  
  
"Let's start driving back to Boston," said Tristan a few hours later. It was getting late and Tristan had practice the next day. On the ride home they didn't talk much. Sometimes they'd remind each other of the times they shared before Tristan had been sent to Military school. It was quiet both people lost in their own thoughts. They arrived back in Boston around five. Tristan drove her to her apartment building. "Thanks for everything," she called after kissing him on the cheek. "Bye Rory!" he called back. Suddenly, a slap of reality hit him his second chance with the girl he loved was over.  
  
He got back to his apartment in about ten minutes. He didn't live that far away from Rory. As he ambled into his apartment he noticed the message machine was blinking with only one message. "You have one message at nine-thirty AM," BEEP went the machine. "Hey Tristan.it's Rudy. You really need to read this article on the front page of the globe. It's at the bottom, Enjoy!" Tristan grabbed his newspaper wondering why Rudy had told him to look at it. He scanned the front page and he landed on the article on him.  
  
Your not the only one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Mary," he'd always greet me. "It's RORY, you know R-O-R-Y, my name?" It was a normal morning between sixteen-year-old Tristan DuGrey and sixteen- year-old Rory Gilmore. Sadly, I did know Tristan DuGrey- now famous pitcher for the Red Sox when he was sixteen. He was the most popular guy around. A true heartbreaker and a player for all girls at Chilton Prep, he'd play countless girls and then just dump them after about a week. The make-out sessions in front of my locker were with a different girl each week. One day in February I had just broken up with my boyfriend of three months the previous day. I decided instead of wallowing I'd go to a Chilton party. I saw Tristan get dumped by a girl he had been dating for once more than a week. I found him a while later sitting by himself in front of him. I talked to him for a while about Biology and Spanish, anything to skirt around the issue about him getting dumped. He apologized for being such a jerk to me and then well, he kissed me. I ran away unsure of why I had kissed someone I disliked. I told him the next time I saw him it had meant nothing to me, which was a lie. That kiss had meant the world to me. Towards the end of the year Tristan kept on bugging me to go to a concert with him. I kept on refusing and he finally got so mad at me he said he wouldn't give me my books back unless I went. I then spotted my ex- boyfriend and ran over to him. We had broken up because he had said I love you to me and I had said I love the car. He thought Tristan was my boyfriend.what a crazy idea! I told him I hated Tristan. He didn't believe me so I shouted out "I love you, you idiot!" The next year when we were juniors Tristan and I barely saw each other. Then in November we had to re- enact the ending of Romeo & Juliet. The night of our performance he showed up in his jeans not his Romeo costume. He had broken into a safe and was being sent to Military School. His last line nearly broke my heart. "I would kiss you but your, uh.boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary," I thought that boy was out of my life forever.  
  
However, my boss Paris Gellar who was also a former classmate of mine from Chilton had different plans. She discovered that Tristan DuGrey was now on the Boston Red Sox. She knew about the crush he had on me, the one I was totally and completely oblivious to. Eight years from his good-bye I found myself staring eye-to-eye with that blue-eyed boy who had left me. I expected the same Tristan DuGrey I had known from high school. To my surprise there was no flavor of the week or girlfriend to be seen. He told me he had realized there was only one girl for him. "She's smart, funny, has wit and is the only girl who's never liked me," he paused as if lost in the memories of this girl. "I wished she had look behind the façade of me. She tried once when we kissed but then gave up," he smiled sadly remembering that kiss. I asked him if he had any regrets. He said he had two, one breaking into that safe and two not kissing good-bye the only girl he was in love with. Suddenly I knew who this girl was. A day later he offered to drive me to my hometown: Stars Hollow. I accepted the offer gratefully. On the way we had a conversation with Tristan admitting he was in love with me. I ignored the comments because at the time I was dating someone else. We kissed but Tristan was the one who pulled away. He told me he couldn't handle that we kissed but then wouldn't be able to date him. That boyfriend and I have broken up because he's moving to New York, I was planning on breaking up with him anyways because during this trip home I realized something. Tristan you're not the only one who's fallen in love. Tristan.I love you too.  
  
~ Rory Gilmore  
  
He had to read the last line about five or six times. 'Tristan.I love you too'. The phone rang once, twice, three times but Tristan ignored it. He was still in shock Rory Gilmore was in love with him. "Hey Tristan this is me, Rory. Well, I guess your not home yet but Paris wants me to write another article. I'll see you after practice tomorrow. See ya." Rory loved him, not Dean or Andy or Jess.she was in love with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 13~ Coming Soon 


	14. Face to Face

A/N: I have nothing to say. SO READ IT.  
  
  
  
Part 14: Face to Face  
  
"Yo DuGrey! Pay attention!" called his teammate Rudy. "Sorry, I'm just nervous I guess," he told him as they walked to practice. "Rory's coming isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"No clue man, no clue," laughing he shook his head what was he going to do.  
  
"Paris do I have to go?" whined Rory. "Yes," Paris replied patiently. "but.he's so Tristan!"  
  
"No kidding that's whom you've fallen in love with right?"  
  
"Yeah but he's not like that,"  
  
"What's he like then Rory?"  
  
"Sometimes he's the sweetest guy like he's totally in love with me and then he's the same guy from Chilton,"  
  
"He's not the same guy Rory and even if he was the same I think your article might have changed his mind,"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Honey, I know,"  
  
"Bye Paris,"  
  
"Bye Rory! Good luck!"  
  
"I don't need it," she called back as the door slammed shut. Walking down the street she noticed all the couples holding hands. From, The way the crisp leaves crunched under her feet to the beautiful color of them. Ever so quickly she was approaching her destination she spotted a Bookstore/Café. She ordered a cup of coffee and bought the book 'A Walk to Remember'. She remembered the sweet romantic tale and knew she had to buy it for Tristan. Minutes later, Fenway Park loomed in the distance taunting and teasing her about the task ahead. When she arrived practice was wrapping up. "Rory!" whispered Rudy as he passed her in the hall. "Hey Rudy," she whispered back. "Just wanted to tell you your article in the paper was.well.surprising,"  
  
"Yeah, well I was telling the truth. I really do love him Rudy,"  
  
"He's still on the field," Quickly she put on her hat she knew it wouldn't hide her identity this time. Stepping onto the field once again she was awed by the silence. "She steps up to the plate its game seven of the World Series can she do it?"  
  
"Well.this time," he drawled. "She knows how to hold the bat but she still needs a pitcher again,"  
  
"Of course I still haven't found that permanent pitcher yet," "C'mon pitcher, pitch me a good one!" Tristan DuGrey threw a wonderful pitch to her and she; Rory Gilmore hit it solidly, again. "Home Run!" announced Tristan, again. She ran the bases slowly as Tristan went to get the ball. Quickly, he jogged back to home plate. As she round third base made him suddenly unsure of what to do or say. Her hat fell off just like it had two days ago making their eyes meet again. Ice blue meeting bright blue. "I'm Rory Gilmore,"  
  
"I know who you are but what I don't know if she wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss her right now,"  
  
"I think she does want to kiss him just as much as he does if not more," Pushing aside any doubts her grin lit up her whole face and she ran to him. Hurling herself into his arms she looked up and their lips met. Suddenly, the song 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' came on. "I love you Tristan," she whispered as she pulled away from him for an instant to look into his eyes. "I love you too Mary," Instead of getting annoyed at the nickname she quickly whispered "I'm your Mary all right," They started to dance both Tristan and Rory in total bliss as the words of the song echoed in the stadium.  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Haha I'm just kidding people!! I have one more chapter to add so keep on reviewing!! 


	15. The Fairy Tale Ending

Part 15: The Fairy Tale Ending  
  
One Year Later.  
  
The phone rang at Rory Gilmore's apartment. "Come on Rory," muttered her boyfriend of one year Tristan DuGrey. It rang until the message machine clicked on. "Hey Paris and Rory are not here right now leave one unless you're Rory's mother then leave five billion, k? Bye!" He smiled at the message but quickly heard the beep and began talking. "Hey Ror, it's me. Come to the Field after practice okay? Thanks, bye.Love you!" He was nervous beyond nervous. Rory and him had been dating for officially a year as of today. It had been the best year of his life. He smiled at the memories of their dates. "Hey Lover Boy!" called out his friend Rudy. "Shut up Macdonald!"  
  
"But someone's here to see you but if you don't want to see her."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"Rory's here?"  
  
"Yeah, boy are you smart!" Rolling his eyes Tristan walked onto the field. "Hey," she said grinning at him. She was wearing a blue v-neck top and dark blue low-rise jeans. To Tristan she couldn't look more beautiful. "Hey," he said with an easy smile. She was also wearing that same baseball cap that she had worn when she met up with him the previous year. He knew she hadn't looked in the hat to see what you had written the year before. He kissed her quickly before all the guys began making catcalls. "I'll see you after practice okay?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed. Tristan also noticed almost every single guy on the team was checking her out. She was totally absorbed in her book. Even if she wasn't she wouldn't even notice them she'd only be looking at him. Practice seemed to go on forever for Tristan. Eventually it did end and when it did Rory came back onto the field. Tristan came out feeling tired and worn out. "Hey There," she said leaning in to kiss him. As soon as she had he brightened up. Swallowing hard he cued the spot to go on and all the other lights were out. The music wafted through the stadium. It was their song 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. "Care to dance?" he offered and she took his hand. Tristan pulled her in close to him. His breath tickled her as her silk like hair brushed his cheek. "Happy Anniversary," he mumbled. As the song ended Tristan kissed her gently while Rory kissed him back. Breathlessly he pulled back, first. "Here," Rory handed him a leather bound book with the title 'A Walk to Remember' inscribed on top in fancy script. It was so Rory that he had to smile. "Don't look inside yet," she warned. "Okay well you have to look under the brim of your hat for your present. She looked up at him as he grabbed her hat. Handing it to her she flipped it over. "Open the book," she urged him and slowly he did. In the hat however.  
  
To my Mary,  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
Love,  
  
Bible Boy  
  
September Third 2009 (A/N: It is now September Fifth 2010 because that's when they officially started dating.September Third 2009 was when he signed her hat)  
  
But inside the book it read.  
  
Bible Boy,  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
Love,  
  
Your Mary  
  
September Fifth 2009 (A/N: it's now September Fifth 2010 remember when Rory bought the book A Walk to Remember- September Fifth 2009)  
  
They both gasped and looked into each other's eyes. Somehow, without a word they mutually agreed what their answers would be. Kneeling down Tristan took her hand and slipped on the ring. Standing back up he whispered. "Thank You Mary for giving me that third chance I didn't deserve. I've loved you since the first day I called you Mary and still do love you," For what seemed like the millionth time (not that they minded) They kissed. "I love you too Bible Boy," she whispered. Hands entwined they continued to stare into each other's eyes wondering about the days to come. Whatever they faced together they'd make it. They had after all survived from high school!  
  
There was only one more thing Rory had to do. As promised to Paris, although a little late she wrote another article about them.  
  
Still Mary  
  
Somehow after all these years Tristan still greets me as Mary. It's no longer that dreaded nickname of high school from the boy I despised. It's a reminder of the past and of how things have changed over nine years. If I was back at Chilton Prep and you told me I'd fall in love with Tristan DuGrey I'd laugh you out of Connecticut not to mention the whole United States of America. But, now Mary is a pet name, the name the man I love calls me just like I call him Bible Boy. I no longer spell out Rory knowing it's a hopeless case. As you can tell Tristan found my previous article 'your not the only one' (Published September Fourth 2009) along with my admitting that I loved him. I went to Fenway Park the next day half to write another article on my boss's behalf and the other half for me. It was one of the best moments of my life, right up there with my wedding, marrying Tristan. "I'm Rory Gilmore," I had said after hitting another 'Home Run'. "I know who you are," he had replied somewhat smugly. "but I don't know if she wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss her," I ran to him and replied "I think she does want to kiss him just as much as he wants to kiss her if not more," Tristan DuGrey is the sweetest guy ever. He's named a Library after me not to mention my own brand of coffee, what more could a girl ask for? Not much, believe me. Mr. Tristan DuGrey had won the heart of this Gilmore's heart as I've won over his but then again I did nine years ago. I'm happy to say that my prince charming and I have a happily ever after, together.  
  
~Rory Gilmore-DuGrey  
  
  
  
THE END...for real... 


End file.
